Find the equation of the plane which passes through the point $(1,4,-2),$ and which is parallel to the plane $-2x + y - 3z = 7.$  Enter your answer in the form
\[Ax + By + Cz + D = 0,\]where $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ $D$ are integers such that $A > 0$ and $\gcd(|A|,|B|,|C|,|D|) = 1.$
Explanation: The plane $-2x + y - 3z = 7$ has normal vector $\begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 1 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix},$ so the plane we seek will also have this normal vector.  In other words, the plane will have an equation of the form
\[-2x + y - 3z + D = 0.\]Since we want the coefficient of $x$ to be positive, we can multiply by $-1$ to get
\[2x - y + 3z - D = 0.\]Setting $x = 1,$ $y = 4,$ and $z = -2,$ we get $-8 - D = 0,$ so $D = -8.$  Thus, the equation we seek is
\[\boxed{2x - y + 3z + 8 = 0}.\]